Flood Escape
Flood Escape '''is a game made by Crazyblox. In the first versions of the game, the game was in retro and was usually very simple in game play and coding. After however, the game massively improved and has an advanced coding system and fun game play. Those however, who want to stay nostalgic, the retro version is still open and is available for you to play. You can locate it under the Multiplayer Facility behind a set of stairs. It also has multiple game modes for you to play. They are accessible from the Multiplayer Facility. Game modes *Easy Mode- Easiest mode in game, has 4 rooms, with a random room each time you play. The last room is the Code Cracker, in which you push a specific pattern of buttons in order to open the exit. In Easy Mode, there is only 2 sections in each side, each containing only 3 buttons. *Medium Mode'- Similar to Easy Mode, except that the rooms are a little bit tougher to beat and the Code Cracker now has an additional button in one of the sections. *'Hard Mode'- The third and hardest mode in he game, similar to Easy and Medium Mode, except that the rooms are very difficult to beat and the Code Cracker now have 4 buttons on both sides. Here are some of the modes that are also in the game. *'Extreme Mode'- An additional mode you can access if you buy Unlock Extreme game pass or having at an average of ten wins. Have only 2 rooms to beat, both which are extremely hard to beat. *'Endless and Practice Modes'- Two additional modes you can have access from outside of Multiplayer Facility/inside Multiplayer Facility. Also, it has a Single player add-on inside the Multiplayer Facility. ::: There's some modes you can choose on Practice and Endless Modes. **'Agility- Has 2 parkour to complete, upon completion will give the player 9 Training Points. **Code Cracker'- Has the same layout at the 3rd room of Easy-Medium-Hard Modes, but with four buttons (8), upon completion, 5 Training Points will be given to the player. **'Reaction- Has an colorful layout, 2 Green, 2 Red, 2 Blue shapes are put to the ground, and the center is empty. Upon a successful round, 3 Training Points will be awarded. **'Endless Mode- '''All of the maps (expect some of them) is on a random order, for a practice, Single player. **'Practice Mode- '''For Practice, it lets you choose a map for the player to simply practice or try out by yourself. *Retro- This is the old Flood Escape for the ones who want to taste the nostalgia. *Flood Gauntlet- This not counted as a game mode (in my opinion), but it is a special game mode ''unlocks when you have the gear, Flood Sword. It requires 1+ players. People don’t play in Flood Gauntlet a lot, as most players do not have enough wins to achieve the Flood Sword. Changes The game was firstly published in 2010, but compared to 2017 version, it was too old. Also, it had a different soundtrack. But strangely, a lot of the maps in 2010 version is in the 2017 version now, In 2010, the taunt button was bigger and there was a bar showing how much players left. The lobby was so small and it had only Smooth Plastic. There was a GUI shows how much your health left. Here is a list of changes. *'Rooms *'Maps' *'GUI's' *'New Flood Escape Font' *'Main Menu' *'Update Log' *'Facility Design' *'New Game modes' *'Single player Servers' *'Spectating' *'Practice Mode' *'Extreme Mode' *'Small Taunt Button' *'Removed Health GUI' *'Better Player List' * Category:Browse